young_dracula_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Erin Noble
Erin Noble was a trained slayer. Her brother Ryan was bitten by Ingrid Dracula during the time between series 2 and 3 and Erin came to slay the Draculas. She was Vlad's girlfriend in series 3 and 4, but she turned against Vlad after he turned her into a vampire. Erin was killed by the Shadow Warriors between series 4 and 5. As a trained slayer, Erin could block Vlad's telepathy and couldn't be put into a trance. She could also slightly resist the control of the Rings of Arianrhod. Series 3 Erin was a new character added during the first episode of series 3. Erin arrived at the Dracula household having saved a sick Ingrid from the Slayer's Guild who have been hunting her down to find Vlad ("Hide and Seek"). She had a plan to slay the Draculas whilst pretending to be turning into a vampire (half fang) by using stasis spray, which hid her breathing and pulse rate from vampires. This plan did not succeed as she started to fall for Vlad. By the end of the third series she was fully in love with him. In "Blood Loyalties" Vlad discovered that she was not an innocent breather, but a slayer. She later abandoned her plan to slay the Draculas and instead tried to help them. The only time Erin slayed a vampire was when she accidentally crushed a UV Bomb on one of the vampettes when she was trying out Vlad's coffin ("Hit Chicks"). Series 4 Erin remained with the Draculas in series 4. Ramanga and Count Dracula plotted to make Vlad abandon his hopes for peace between vampires and breathers. They eventually agreed that the best way to do so was to take Erin out of the picture. The Count tried killing her before and failed. They decide to arrange for Vlad to marry Adze, Ramanga's daughter. Vlad, Jonno, Bertrand and Erin try to stop the wedding. After thinking she received a visit from Ryan's ghost, which turned out to be the Shapeshifter ("Murderer in the Midst"), Erin tried to kill the Count. He caught her and was going to kill her until Vlad intervened. She left with a broken heart, saying that Vlad could only have peace if he married Adze. As she left a figure followed her. In the next episode ("Bloodbound") it emerged that Erin was kidnapped by the Ramangas to be the wedding breakfast. When she emerged from the coffin she was imprisoned in, she threatened to slay Adze with a UV torch. Adze was confused because Ramanga was supposed to have put Erin in a trance. Before Erin could act, Ramanga saved his daughter, putting Erin in a trance once again. After the wedding was cancelled, Adze controlled Erin with the Rings of Arianrhod, forcing her onto the rooftop of Garside Grange. The power of the rings failed, and Erin told Vlad not to bite Adze. Vlad immediately rushed over to catch Erin. The slayer was badly wounded and shards of the rings were embedded in her skin. With no hope of healing her, Vlad turned her in to a vampire, even though Erin specifically asked him not to. Because of this the newly 'vamped' Erin was set on revenge. It was implied that Erin still loved Vlad deep down, but she was unable to repair her relationship with him. Erin wanted to end the ceasefire, knowing it would end in consequences for her ex-boyfriend. Vlad showed her the future that would await if she continued down that path, though he may have conjured the image to frighten her ("Whatever It Takes"). As a lonely vampire on the streets, she would become so weak that she will not be able to catch a rat. Vlad then told her the only way to avoid this is to be staked, and she eventually agreed. What Erin didn't know is that Mina Van Helsing was on the edge of starting a war between slayers and vampires. Her ultimatum was for Vlad to execute Erin, to which Vlad reluctantly agreed. When they arrived the Slayer's Guild, Erin begged for her life and Vlad mindwiped everyone including Mina, causing Jonno to hate him. Even knowing her future Erin later stated that she intended to embrace it. She continued to go out biting breathers and causing havoc, hurting Vlad emotionally. She also formed a relationship with Malik (her ex's brother) and decided to help him take the throne. She wore poisoned lipstick and tried to kill Vlad, though he worked out what she was doing and the plan failed. Erin left with Malik at the end of the series and they travelled to Paris where they become notorious for biting breathers on the Eiffel Tower. Series 5 Erin was mentioned in series 5 by Malik. It is believed that Ramanga came after them 'settling old scores'. She and Malik hid in the underground of Paris with thousands of other vampires from all over the world. Ramanga still managed to find them. Malik (with the help of a young boy named Asan) escaped, but "Erin wasn't so lucky". Malik suggested that Erin was killed by the Shadow Warriors ("Warning Shadows"). Personality In series 3 and in some of series 4 Erin was kind, loyal, sweet and caring. She later abandoned her plan to slay the Draculas and actually helped them occasionally. This all changd after Vladimir Dracula bit her, when Erin became her very antithesis. Someone who was fully corrupt, evil and menacing. However, Bertrand suggested that she might still love Vlad ("Sun and Heir"). When Vlad staked him, Erin seemed even more hell bent on revenge than she already was. Powers It should be noted that, as a trained slayer, Erin could block Vlad's telepathy and couldn't be put into a trance. She was able to slightly resist the control of the Rings of Arianrhod. Since she was bitten by Vlad and became a vampire, Erin gained some of his powers which are very strong, however the only ones shown are: *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Telepathy:' :Not normal telepathy. She could get into Vlad's mind before he broke the bond. *'Shapeshifting': Displayed the ability to turn into a bat when she flew around with Malik. Relationships Ryan Noble Ryan Noble was Erin Noble's half fang brother. Once he was bitten by Ingrid Dracula, Erin swore to stop the transformation by killing the Draculas. Her plan failed and he became a half-fang. Ryan became loyal to Ingrid and began to hate Erin. Between series 3 and 4 he scratched Erin's image out of an old photo and drew an arrow pointed to her marked 'breather'. In "The Crown of Ludlaw Erant", Ryan pretended to seek reconciliation with Erin so he could find out what Vlad was up to. When Erin presented him with a necklace, Ryan almost had a change of heart. After winning the senate quiz, Ryan was killed when the mortarboard was placed on his head. Vladimir Dracula Vladimir Dracula was Erin Noble's vampire boyfriend. She planned to slay the Draculas whilst pretending to be turning into a vampire, using stasis spray which hid her breathing and pulse rate from the vampires. This plan did not succeed and she started falling for Count Dracula's son, Vladimir. She was fatally wounded by Adze after Vlad called off the bloodbinding ceremony. To save Erin's life, Vlad transformed her into a vampire, even though she specifically asked him not to. When she awoke and discovered what he had done to her, she was furious and vowed never to forgive him for it. After the transformation, Erin began biting breathers to get back at him for turning her into a vampire. When he confronted her to tell her that the coexistence between vampires and breathers will be up-held, and no one was exempt (not even her), Erin acted brave in front of him. This made him angry and he bared his fangs at her. Vlad managed to convince Erin that she should willingly sacrifice herself for peace by being executed in front of the slayers. He showed her a vision of her future as a feral vampire. The two then flew to the Slayer Base where Mina and the others were waiting. When it came to it, Vlad was unable to stake his ex-girlfriend and he instead wiped the memories of the slayers. While he was restoring the memories of Mina Van Helsing and the slayers, Erin mentally tormented him. Finally having enough of her attitude, he fangcuffed her and broke the mental link between them, seemingly giving her a mental headache. He then told her to leave, and asked her why would she want to stay at Garside. She answered: "I enjoy watching you fail". In "Kiss of Death" Erin attempted to slay Vlad using poisoned lipstick from Elizabeta. When Vlad found out about her treachery, Erin was banished along with Malik. When Elizabeta saw Erin for the first time she accused her of still loving Vlad, despite her saying she was on Malik's side. This may have been true as Erin did look back at Vlad, indicating that she may still have had some feelings for him. See Vlerin for more details. Ingrid Dracula In "Hide and Seek" Ingrid Dracula was saved by Erin (who was driving a car). Erin drove Ingrid to Garside Grange. Once there Erin planned to slay Ingrid, but she found it too difficult. When Erin transformed into a vampire, Ingrid took advantage of her and Erin followed her everywhere. Malik Dracula Malik Vaccaria was one of the ferals that Vlad and his co-existence group rounded up. He was the supposed son of Count Dracula and his previous wife Elizabeta. When Erin became a vampire she started a relationship with Malik. In the series finale she helped Malik and the shapeshifter wipe out the Draculas and, when the shapeshifter was trapped, she and Malik ran away to Paris. There they became notorious for biting breathers on the Eiffel Tower. See Marin for more details. Category:Offical Characters Category:Vampire Category:Females Category:Human Category:Noble Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Slayer Category:Half-fang